Eat Me
by StarryNebula
Summary: En el orfanato socializó especialmente con una persona. Su vida cambió de triste a feliz; hasta que partió del orfanato, hundiéndola de nuevo en su depresión. Los años pasan y se vuelven a encontrar. Creyendo que estaría rodeada de felicidad desde ese momento en adelante, se vio envuelta en el caso más grande de la historia. LXOC
1. Chapter 1

**H**onestamente ésta historia se me hace bastante incompleta. La hago por diversión, realmente. No es WOW Genial, pero si te gusta puedes dejarme un review? Así tal vez pueda mejorar la calidad de los capítulos. Sin más, espero que te guste, o que te agrade, pues no creo que te encante.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente Death Note no me pertenece e_e

* * *

_Eat Me_

**Capítulo I.- Disassociative**

Wammy's House, un lugar donde pequeños genios en distintas materias viven. El lugar al que me llevaron cuando pensé que mi vida se iba a poner de mal en peor, pero no fue así, afortunadamente. Todavía recuerdo el día en que ese hombre salvó mi vida.

Estaba en un parque un día nublado, las nubes grises se apoderaban del cielo que fue azul en su amanecer. Mi vista fija en mi regazo, viviendo otro largo, largo día. No sonreía, ni si quiera balanceaba mis pies que colgaban de la banca como un niño normal haría. Sólo estaba ahí sentada. Algunas personas que pasaban me miraban, otras me ignoraban por completo. Uno que otro grupo de personas pasaban y murmuraban cosas sobre mí, o las decían a lo alto. Como si pensasen que no les entendía. Como si no supiera leer si quiera.

A veces, en días mejores que éste ancianas se me acercaban y me daban monedas o incluso un pedazo de pan o de otro alimento que compraran cerca de donde estaba, el cual devoraría en un instante. Pero no hoy. Nadie ponía sus ojos en mi. Claro que no importaba del todo, a veces era mejor no ser notado en absoluto a que todos te miraran. Hoy nadie me haría caso, o al menos eso creí.

Pronto, escuché pasos venir hacia mí. Dos personas, había pasos pesados y los otros eran ligeros. Con suerte alguien me daría comida o algo, después de todo.

"Pobre pequeña" una vieja, voz masculina habló, la otra persona permaneció callada. El hombre se agachó frente a mí y acercó una mano grande, y algo arrugada, a mi cara y tocó mi mejilla por un segundo. Qué manos tan suaves, a pesar de su apariencia rugosa. La caricia era tan agradable que cuando se detuvo inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia adelante, preguntándome si este hombre se iría así sin más, pero seguía ahí.

Miré en sus claros ojos azules, que se asemejaban al cielo oculto tras las nubes grises, haciendo todo más cálido y apacible. Llevaba traje, y un saco negro con una bufanda. Su pelo y bigote negros asomando ya unas canas. Me sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Y vi a su acompañante, un niño como de mi edad, quizá un año o dos mayor que yo. Su piel pálida, pelo como la obsidiana y ojos oscuros y grandes. No me dijo nada, no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, sólo me veía. Regresé mi vista al mayor, quien estiró una mano para que yo la tomara. "Ven conmigo, estarás a salvo" Sin dejar de ver a sus ojos, tomé su mano. Mi mano helada agradeciendo un poco de calor, me levanté de la banca bastante feliz entonces. "Regresemos, Lawliet" le susurró al otro niño, un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo escuché de todos modos. Y comenzamos a caminar.

Normalmente no habría seguido a un completo extraño, pero hey, nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable. Y en un día nublado en Londres, a punto de llover o incluso nevar, se sentía más que bien seguir a una persona así. Además, el niño a su lado, cuyo nombre supongo es Lawliet, parecía muy apegado a él. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

Caminé al lado de éste hombre y de Lawliet, hasta que llegamos a una casa muy grande, color crema, con un jardín extenso y puertas color caoba. Pasamos la primera reja, color negro, y después la gran puerta que daba entrada a la casa. Entramos, había un ambiente muy acogedor, cálido, con un ligero aroma a chocolate y otros dulces mezclados. El hombre soltó la mano de Lawliet, quien sin decir ni una palabra, caminó hasta unas escaleras a la derecha.

Mientras continuaba mirando a mis alrededores, el piso era de mármol con pequeños rombos entre cada 'cuadrado' las paredes eran color blanco, un gran candelabro colgaba del techo con pequeños cristales. Con las luces prendidas lanzaba destellos a varias direcciones, observé todo hasta que la voz del hombre a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Mi nombre es Quillish Wammy" comenzó volteándome a ver con su misma mirada de antes, me hacía querer sonreír eternamente, pero mantuve mi seriedad, aunque no sé cuanta seriedad quedaba en mis ojos, seguramente brillaban más que el gran candelabro. "Éste es un orfanato… especial" dijo escogiendo bien sus palabras "Ven, sígueme" Jaló un poco mi mano y caminamos hasta una puerta frente a unos escalones, Wammy abrió la puerta, y ahí se encontraba otro hombre qué, sentado, bebía un líquido humeante de una taza. Té, seguramente. Juzgando por el olor que se encerró en la habitación y por el tipo de taza.

"Qué adorable niña" dijo mientras dejaba su taza en un platito sobre la mesa y se levantó a estrechar manos conmigo, como si fuera una adulta. "Soy Roger, necesito hacerte unas pruebas" "¿Pruebas?" dije, casi en un susurro, no había usado mi voz en varios días, mi garganta se había 'dormido' por así decirlo. "Sí, no tomará mucho tiempo. Wammy me ayudará, nos ahorraremos más tiempo aún, ¿lista?". Asentí solamente con la cabeza y me hicieron una serie de preguntas, comenzando por mi nombre, edad, y la razón por la que era huérfana. Cosa que hizo un nudo en mi garganta. No sabía por qué, no sé la causa de mi vida en las calles.

No recuerdo muchas de las pruebas que me hicieron. Sólo una que otra habilidad mental y matemática. Después de una hora, tal vez un poco más, Roger comenzó a escribir en una hoja rápidamente mientras me entregaba una barra de chocolate, después de tantas preguntas supongo que me lo merecía. Estaba a punto de abrir la envoltura de aluminio y papel rojo cuando Wammy se dirigió a mi de nuevo.

"Esta es tu nueva casa" dijo apartando sutilmente e dulce de mis manos. Fruncí mis cejas, como preguntando por qué me lo había retirado. "Cenaremos dentro de poco, luego comerás tu dulce" explicó, interpretando bien mi mirada. "Primero, déjame enseñarte tu nuevo cuarto, Gwendolyn" Hice otra mueca de disgusto, excusándome de inmediato "Por favor, llámeme Gwen, lo prefiero abreviado." Comenzamos a caminar mano en mano de nuevo "No me gusta Gwendolyn, es demasiado largo" Wammy rió levemente entre dientes "De acuerdo, _Gwen"_.

Regresamos al cuarto principal, lo cruzamos y subimos las escaleras por donde subió Lawliet hace una hora. En el segundo piso, pasamos varias puertas de madera. Con distintos nombres en escritura inglesa antigua. Los leía rápidamente, y vi uno con una simple 'L' en ella. Me llamó la atención. Si todas tenían un nombre, por qué ésta sólo una 'L'? Tal vez tocaría en esa puerta después, primero quería ver mi cuarto. Después de la puerta 'L' seguían muchas más, pero Wammy se detuvo en una puerta antes que 'L' "Pronto verás tu nombre en tu puerta, por ahora está vacío pero será fácil de recordar su ubicación".

Sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y metió una en la puerta sin nombre. La abrió y una cama individual estaba frente a una ventana, un librero en una pared y otros muebles vacíos. Había otras dos puertas, probablemente el baño y un Closet, aunque… no tenía ropa. Quizá debería decirle a Wammy después. Aunque se me adelantó y explicó "Ya hay ropa en tus muebles, cuando necesites más dime a mí o a alguien mayor. Puedes tomar un baño, dentro de poco la cena estará lista." Dijo y estuvo por darse media vuelta, pero jalé de su saco, inmediatamente entendió y dijo "No se te pasa nada, ¿verdad? Toma tu chocolate." Y sin más que su cálida sonrisa, salió de la habitación cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Tomé un baño largo, disfrutando el agua caer por mi cuerpo, salí me vestí y cepillé mi pelo. No dejaba de pasar mis manos por los mechones húmedos color café cobrizo oscuro. Eran realmente suaves, brillosos, entre lacios y rizados de los extremos.

Salí de mi cuarto para caminar por la gran casa, quería descubrir qué había detrás de cada una de las puertas. Aunque no fue como lo había planeado, justo en cuanto salí y di unos pocos pasos, Roger se acercó a mi y me dijo "La cena está lista. Sígueme para que te muestre el comedor." La cena, claro, la había olvidado por completo. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a seguirlo. Bajamos los mismos escalones por los que había subido con Wammy para llegar a mi cuarto y nos adentramos más a la casa, pasamos por debajo del candelabro y continuamos por otro pasillo. Conforme avanzábamos se escuchaban más ruidos de cubiertos golpear con platos y de vasos que se colocaban en la mesa una y otra vez. No eran ruidos exagerados, probablemente había a penas cerca de 20 personas detrás de esa puerta. Roger abrió la puerta por mí y me indicó que entrara.

Efectivamente había como 20 personas, 20 niños y niñas, Wammy, y otra mujer mayor. "Busca una silla" dijo Roger "tu plato ya está en su lugar." Obedecí y busqué una silla. Pronto encontré una al otro extremo de la gran mesa de madera. No había nadie a mi derecha, pero a mi izquierda había más niños. Unos de mi edad, otros más pequeños, pero no estaba a quien buscaba, cierto niño pálido con cabellera negra. Miré hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, bastante alejado de mi lugar. Ahí estaba Wammy, a su lado, Lawliet. El chico que buscaba hace unos segundos, comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Wammy me vio mirando a su dirección y me saludó con su mano, después hizo otro gesto para decir que me acercara a donde estaban ellos dos. Me levanté de mi asiento, levanté mi plato y lo llevé a la otra silla cerca de Wammy. O sea que yo quedaba a su izquierda y Lawliet a su derecha y frente a mí.

"¿Qué te parece tu nueva casa, Gwen?" Preguntó Wammy, recordando llamarme 'Gwen' en vez de 'Gwendolyn'. Después de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta, volteé a ver a Wammy "Claro que sí. Me encanta" dije, volteando entonces a ver a Lawliet "¿No vas a comer sopa primero?" Quizá ya la había comido, quizás no, de todos modos pregunté. Lawliet centró sus ojos en los míos por un momento efímero y volvió su vista al trozo de pastel casi terminado. Esperé por su respuesta, pero sólo murmuró un pequeño no y negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Dio un último bocado de su pastel y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo la silla en su lugar y saliendo del comedor. Sus pies iban descalzos, a pesar de ser un día frío. "Discúlpalo" dijo Wammy "No es precisamente alguien sociable".

No respondí nada, sólo me encogí de hombros alejando el tema y terminé mi comida. Platiqué un momento con Wammy. Me explicó que tomaría clases de vez en cuando para mejorar mi capacidad mental, me dijo qué otras habitaciones existían en la casa, biblioteca, salón de juegos, jardín trasero, y claro, salones de clases.

Me retiré de mi silla y regresé todo el camino a mi cuarto. Hasta que me acordé que quería tocar en la puerta 'L' para ver. Retrocedí unos pasos y me paré frente a la puerta. Vacilé mi puño a unos centímetros de la misma. Finalmente golpeé en ella. Se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos de hojas y unos pasos después. Observé cómo giraba la perilla de la puerta lentamente hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Lawliet, realmente no esperaba verlo a él, su nombre debería estar completo en su puerta, no sólo la L. Lo miré por unos momentos y él regresaba la mirada, unos ojos vacíos y oscuros que esperaban a que dijera algo, pero en ese instante me encontraba vagando en mis pensamientos, y para sacarme de ellos comentó algo. Llevaba ropa bastante simple, a pesar de ser un día frío, y sus hombros caían como si tuviese flojera y sus pies estaban descalzos.

"No eres Wammy" dijo en un tono bajo, indiferente y algo frío

"¿Wammy? No, estoy segura de que no" dije, regresando a la realidad, y propuesta a preguntarle por qué su nombre estaba incompleto en su puerta, sin embargo no lo haría tan directamente. "¿Por qué tu puerta sólo tiene una 'L'?" pregunté, lista para saber la respuesta.

"Porque así me llamo" dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Quizá para otros lo era, pero para mí no, yo quería saber. "No es cierto, tu nombre es Lawliet, no-" no pude terminar mi argumento porque su mano voló inmediatamente a mi boca, cubriéndola y evitando que otra palabra saliera de ella, puso el dedo índice de su otra mano sobre sus labios y me veía de una forma poco alterada. Su expresión facial no cambió, pero sus ojos delataban todo.

"Calla" dijo en un susurro, abrió un poco más su puerta, dio un paso dentro de su cuarto "no le vas a decir a nadie de esto, entra" asentí y pasé a su recámara. Quitó su mano de mi boca y fue al centro de su cuarto, se sentó en la alfombra oscura y llevó sus piernas a su pecho, colocando sus manos en las rodillas. Lo seguí mientras observaba su manera rara de sentarse, que recordaba bastante a la de un feto. Me senté en el piso igual, frente a él, pero de una manera más… normal.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nadie lo sabe, nadie debería, de hecho" preguntó mientras esperaba una respuesta, aunque estaba ocupada viendo su cuarto. Tenía un diseño bastante parecido al mío, pero tenía más cosas en los muebles, tales como miles de hojas, libros, una lámpara, lápices, etc. Muy desordenada, a excepción de su cama, que parecía como si no se hubiera usado nunca, no lo dejé esperar más y contesté "Wammy te llamó así en el parque, hace unas horas. Así que supuse que ese era tu nombre. ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie no sepa? ¿No te gusta? A mí sí me gusta" "No es eso, es por seguridad" llevó su pulgar derecho a su boca, mordiendo su punta levemente "Digamos que tengo un trabajo especial, no puedo decir más."

No le di mucha importancia, me levanté del piso y vagué por su cuarto, viendo qué otras cosas tenía. Libros de diferentes áreas de la ciencia, enciclopedias y otros. Varios de ellos estaban en francés, otros pocos en italiano y claro, la mayoría en inglés "¿Por qué te sientas así?" pregunté mientras agarraba uno de los libros y ojeaba por él. "Descubrí que si me siento como todos los demás mi capacidad de razonamiento disminuye hasta un 40%".

"¿Por qué comiste puro pastel? ¿Por el azúcar que consumes cuando piensas? Si te interesa tu capacidad de razonamiento esa debe ser la razón. El cerebro funciona gracias al azúcar, después de todo" regresé el libro a su lugar y agarré otro, repitiendo la acción de hojear en él "Precisamente. Ahora… puedes… salir de mi cuarto y no mencionar nada sobre mi nombre" caminó hasta donde estaba y recogió los libros que estaban frente a mí "Necesito devolver estos libros, y nadie debe estar en mi cuarto, así que…"

Comprendí y no quise incomodarlo más. Le entregué el libro que sostenía en mis manos y me despedí con un adiós y una sonrisa. Mi primera sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo. Me agradaba Lawliet –creo que debo empezar a llamarle L-, aunque fuera un poco extraño, a mi me fascinaba que fuera diferente a los demás. L hizo lo mismo, pero su sonrisa demasiado leve. Las comisuras de sus labios a penas se curvaron hacia arriba.

Salí de la habitación y caminé a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama. Escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de agua en mi ventana tras la cortina. Justo había terminado el verano, y el otoño llegó con sus lluvias y vientos constantes. Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo ahorita en la lluvia si no hubiera conocido a Wammy. Sí, me gusta la lluvia y el frío, porque el sol no me agrada en absoluto, pero tampoco me gustaría estar empapada sin saber dónde refugiarme de la abundante cantidad de agua.

Del buró al lado de mi cama tomé el chocolate que Wammy me dio y lo comí. Muy pocas veces había comido chocolate. Cuando juntaba suficiente dinero en las calles me compraba uno y era como el mismísimo cielo cuando se derretía en mi boca. Dejé que mi mente vacilara en otros pensamientos, todo estaba pasando algo rápido. En una hora mi vida cambió de rumbo. Aún no conocía a nadie, no muchos me prestaron atención cuando entré al comedor. Wammy era muy amable y agradable, y L… bueno, no sabía qué pensar de él, pero llamaba mi atención, por el simple hecho de no ser como los demás. Su pelo alborotado y orbes grandes y grises oscuros.

Bastante peculiar, me pregunto por qué no quiere que nadie lo sepa, o por qué es en verdad tan importante mantener su identidad oculta. Es sólo un niño, de aproximadamente 13 años. No creo que sea un detective o algo así.

Sin darle más importancia, acabé mi chocolate y me lavé los dientes, para después regresar a la cama, cerrar los ojos y dormir finalmente en una cama después de muchos, muchos días.

_Ni si quiera recuerdo cómo terminé en la calle, fue casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que de estar bajo un techo desperté bajo un árbol. No sé cómo pasé tantos días en la calle. No puedo recordar nada, como si mi memoria olvidara los sucesos de días pasados. Me duele la cabeza, cada que intento recordarlo no puedo. A mí sólo regresan punzadas en mi nuca y el temblar de mis piernas._

_Debe ser una causa natural, falta de alimento o cosas así. Demasiado extraño para mí, porque del pasado lo único que puedo recordar es mi nombre, no más de eso. Ahora que he estado en Wammy's House, mi mente es organizada y recuerdo todo lo que he vivido en éste orfanato._

_Qué frustrante, espero recordarlo algún día._

_Gwendolyn A. K._

El tiempo ha pasado volando, ya hacía casi un año que Gwen llegó a Wammy's. Despertó una vez más bajo el techo blanco de su habitación, era así todos los días, y no le fastidiaba; de hecho, disfrutaba cada día en el orfanato.

Despertarse, bañarse, alistarse y hacer otras tareas diarias. No había cambiado mucho físicamente, sólo habían desaparecido las ojeras en su cara por el déficit de sueño cuando vivía en la calle. Tal vez creció un centímetro o dos. Tal vez.

Le gustaban las clases que daban, había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, desarrollando cada vez más su intelecto. Incluso había hecho amigos… o era más sociable, porque le gustaba pasar el día leyendo en vez de jugando. Y sobretodo, le gustaba leer en la mesa de la biblioteca. Pero si nos fuéramos a los extremos de lo que más le gustaba hacer, era "hablar" con L. Cuya actitud no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo algo distante, pero sin duda era con ella con quien más hablaba. Lamentablemente, L recibía clases especiales y Gwen no podía estar con él compartiendo clase.

Le gustaba levantarse temprano, para poder ir a la biblioteca antes que ir a desayunar. Así que se bañó y preparó para salir de su cuarto. Colocándose su suéter para mantener temperatura. Las mañanas eran bastante frías, estaba por empezar noviembre. Faltaba un día, de hecho. Tomó una caja que se encontraba en su buró y salió.

Caminó silenciosamente, pero feliz por una causa que pocos sabían esa mañana. Pasó unas puertas, sus pies descalzos no provocaban ningún sonido más que de uno que otro deslizamiento. Continuó hasta llegar a la famosa puerta "L". No lo pensó dos veces y tocó la puerta con su puño un par de veces y ocultó la caja detrás de ella. Sabía que L no estaría durmiendo, pareciera que nunca lo hace. Claro que eso sería ridículo porque de un momento a otro, sin días de descanso, el cuerpo puede apagarse para exigir dormir un rato. Ha de dormir lo mínimo al día, como 1 hora solamente.

Tal como predijo, L abrió la puerta ya sabiendo quién era a las 8 AM, todos los Viernes, así que no había necesidad de preguntar quién era. "¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca? Quiero mostrarte algo". L asintió, sabía que no podía negarse porque Gwen seguiría insistiendo, o terminaría arrastrándolo a donde ella quisiera. No pesaba mucho, después de todo.

Gwen se retiró, moviendo la caja estratégicamente para que L no lograra verla y se adelantó hasta la biblioteca. Se sentó en un sofá, cerca de la mesa de centro y esperó 1 minuto a que L llegara. L caminó hasta donde estaba Gwen y se quedó parado hasta el otro extremo del sofá con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Gwen se levantó y dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Pasó la caja frente a ella, sosteniéndola desde las caras de los costados. L bajó la vista a la caja, no era tan grande, era color blanco con un moño azul y pequeño en una de las esquinas de ésta.

"Feliz cumpleaños" susurró Gwen con una gran sonrisa. L volvió la vista a su cara, los ojos pardos de la niña lucían felices y expectativos. Los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana y pegando en todo el perfil de ambos L y Gwen.

L tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro se encontraba una muy breve carta y una foto que Wammy había tomado de él y Gwen comiendo pastel y helado en el jardín trasero. La carta leía "Feliz cumpleaños, quería ser la primera en decírtelo. Aunque no seas tan sociable me gusta estar contigo. Gwen A. K." Al recoger la carta, vió que debajo había un llavero pequeño, cabía perfectamente en un puño de la mano de L. Era un panda dormido, echado como si fuera un perro.

L recordó que Gwen alguna vez le dijo que parecía un panda. Gracias a sus ojeras y piel pálida. Dicho recuerdo le trajo una leve sonrisa a L, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose más al volver a ver la foto. Estaba a punto de agradecerle a Gwen, pero ésta lo interrumpió cuando ni si quiera había terminado de decir el 'gra' con un abrazo.

"No tienes que agradecer, con que lo tengas me basta".

L quedó perplejo, no había recibido un abrazo en meses, por lo que no supo regresar la acción. Sintió raro, sus mejillas se tornaron a duras penas de un color rojo. O más bien rosado. No sabía si le gustaba o no. Gwen se apartó de L con la vista al piso, algo apenada también. No sabía qué más decir, afortunada y extrañamente, L fue el que decidió decir algo. "Gracias, no puedo quedarme sin decir nada, tampoco" terminó lo que no pudo hace un minuto.

Como si desde que le dio ese regalo, la actitud de L se ablandó más, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de Gwen, que era mejor tener aunque sea a una persona contigo que estar sólo y encerrado en un cuarto leyendo sin parar –claro que leer no es nada malo- y sin salir un poco a socializar. Wammy tenía razón, L no era la persona más sociable, sólo había que pasar tiempo con él y tratarle como se trata a todas las demás personas, pues él ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas extrañas cada que se decidía a salir.

A Wammy también le agradaba la idea de que L tuviera con quién platicar, ya que él no siempre podía acompañarlo.

Pronto crecieron muy apegados, leían juntos en la biblioteca, aunque solía terminar en una conversación con risas y demás, incluso con correteos. Que acabarían regañados una vez que los pillaran. Aunque L seguía sin estar seguro, no olvidaba la sensación de aquel abrazo. Y no mejoraba en nada que, otro día, Gwen plantó un beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento por ayudarle en una tarea que le dejaron de las clases que recibía de Lunes a Viernes. Lo hizo dudar mucho, así que la felicidad de hace unos días se desvaneció. L se apartó poco a poco, creyendo que Gwen no lo notaría. Pero oh qué equivocado estaba. Gwen se percató desde el mismo día del beso.

Le lastimaba, pero conociendo a L, sabía que no había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto. Así que dejó todo a su curso. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la calle, porque de todos modos no socializaba más.

* * *

**No tuve tiempo de corregirlo, este lo escribí hace ya un poco de tiempo xD así que puede que no cuadre muy bien con los siguientes capítulos OTL**

**De todos modos, gracias por leerlo :3**

***_Disassociative_**_ es una canción de Marilyn Manson, así que obviamente no me pertenece, pero es buena, escúchenla 3_

**Karen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola! He vuelto xD este capítulo es viejo igual, perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica y demás. Sólo un review... bueno, no importa lol. si lees mi historia creo que es suficiente, pero si dejas review puedo agradecerte, como a fannyhikari, gracias por tu review :B

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Hirari Hirari**

No lo soportaba más, él la estaba ignorando ya completamente. Al principio era leve, pero ahora era más que obvio. Cada que trataba de hablarle caminaba más rápido, y cuando lograba alcanzarlo ponía la excusa de que 'había tenido mucho trabajo' y que no podía GASTAR su tiempo con ella. Gastar. ¿No pudo haberlo dicho de un modo más despreciable?.

Qué molesto. Cuando llamaba a su puerta, los miércoles a las 8 AM no respondía. Como si en verdad estuviera dormido, no estuviera, o no la escuchara.

Pero eso no era posible, tocaba fuerte porque sabía que estaba adentro y que la escuchaba, pero ¿qué hacía? Ignorarla.

Habían pasado ya más de 7 meses, le pareció muy triste que el día de su cumpleaños, L no le dirigió ni una palabra ni mirada. Se había rendido. Trató de olvidarlo. Ahora dedicaba más de su tiempo en clases y en hacer sus tareas. Si no podía, iba a la biblioteca para leer hasta el cansancio y poder resolver lo que debía. Cuando era la hora de desayunar lo hacía rápido y sin despegar la vista del piso. Fruncía el seño todo el tiempo, estuvo molesta por mucho tiempo. Todo comenzó a ir bien, hasta que un día, como siempre, tenía que cambiarlo todo.

Un día lluvioso, parecido al día en que Gwen se unió a Wammy's. Pero ésta era más bien una tormenta eléctrica. Desde que se despertó, Gwen estuvo de un modo devastador. No enojada, sino más bien decaída. Hizo lo de siempre y salió a desayunar. Su actitud respecto a bajar la mirada todo el tiempo mientras estaba en el comedor había cesado, ya no lo hacía, pues le estaba yendo bien en ignorar a L. Ahora llevaba la nariz en el aire.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de unos chicos más pequeños, como d años. Uno Rubio, que discutía con un Albino. Dicho albino provocó ternura en Gwen, era pequeño y completamente blanco, seguía en pijama, y respondía de una manera bastante lógica a todo lo que le gritoneaba el rubio. Al lado del rubio había otro, aparentemente mayor que los otros 2, de pelo café claro y lacio. Acompañaba a los otros, pero no les prestaba atención pues estaba entretenido jugando en su consola portátil. _"Qué simpáticos" _pensó, quizo verlos por un rato más; pero, a pesar de su edad, el chico rubio lanzó una mirada con dagas a Gwen. Así que apartó la vista de inmediato. _"Un niño de 5 años acaba de intimidarme…"_. Cogió los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar.

Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el hemisferio derecho de su cara. Se rascó pero el cosquilleo no cesaba. Removió el pelo que caía en su oreja y nada. Entonces volteó a ver si alguien le estaba jugando alguna broma, pero no vio nada, más que 2 ojos grandes, grises, y ojerosos viendo a su dirección. No duró mucho, porque en cuanto se conectaron con los ojos pardos verdes de la niña cambiaron su dirección.

Ahí estaba él, la estuvo mirando, después de haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. No le agradaba que L diera una señal de interés en ella, le molestaba. Que se hiciera el tonto cuando ella quería comunicarse con él y éste la ignorase. Le molestó tanto que dejó sus cubiertos en el plato a medias, se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a su cuarto. ¿A qué? a susurrarle a sus libros de nuevo, sin que nadie la escuchara.

Varios insultos en diversos idiomas escapaban de sus labios mientras trataba de concentrarse en el libro de astronomía que tenía en frente. Debía relajarse y tratar de olvidarlo, de nuevo. Lo logró como en 20 minutos, hasta que su mente se pegó de una vez por todas sobre de qué se constituían las galaxias, las estrellas, etc. Había logrado leer sin que su mente divagara a otros pensamientos.

¿Y qué pasó? Se fue la luz, y a su paso dejó otra maldición en otro idioma en todo el cuarto de Gwen.

Pronto se arrepintió, porque alguien tocó a su puerta y la abrió. Era Wammy, había llegado casi al instante, sosteniendo una vela. "'¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupado por oír el grito. Lo primero que pensó Gwen fue: _'¿De dónde sacó una vela encendida tan rápido?' _ y después respondió "Sí, disculpe el grito. Sólo estoy… un poco frustrada, prefiero no hablar de eso.."

Wammy no insistió más y cambió el tema "Pronto arreglaremos la luz… un rayo ha dado justo al poste, venía a dejarte una vela. Supongo te será útil, estabas leyendo."

Wammy entró a dejarle la vela a Gwen, cuidando que no estuviera cerca de ningún tipo de objeto que pudiera quemarse. Gwen pensó en preguntarle de dónde había sacado una vela, a menos que llevara una en el bolsillo siempre, o que curiosamente estaba caminando con una vela prendida en mano.

Mejor no preguntó. El hombre cargó una maletita que había dejado en el piso y se retiró.

Prosiguió con su lectura, le faltaban sólo 20 páginas y al cabo de 10 minutos había terminado ya el libro. Sin quedar satisfecha de leer, cogió el candelabro y el libro de astronomía, que había tomado de la biblioteca. Salió de su cuarto y caminó lentamente.

Para un niño normal, no sería nada agradable visitar la biblioteca a las 6 de la tarde, una tarde lluviosa con truenos muy fuertes, y sin luz eléctrica. Pero a Gwen no le importaba, el pasar días en las calles le había enseñado que no había nada en la oscuridad que pudiera salir y hacerle daño. La oscuridad no tenía control sobre sus nervios.

Una vez que llegó a la biblioteca estaba como se lo había esperado, oscuro y silencioso. Uno que otro crujido de los libreros llenos, de mundos literarios. Caminó hasta donde había agarrado el libro de astronomía. Lo dejó en su lugar, el cual había marcado con un pedacito de papel de color. Después vagó por los pasillos de libros, leyendo títulos al azar a ver si uno llamaba su atención. Al caminar y logró ver algo brillante al fondo. Caminó hasta allí y no había nadie, sólo otro candelabro.

Pensó que era muy descuidado dejar un candelabro en un sitio lleno de papel, eso podría crear una catástrofe increíble. Aunque pronto hizo lo mismo, dejó su candelabro al lado del otro, pues un libro de Biología había llamado su atención. Se acercó para tomarlo, estaba un poco arriba, y no lo alcanzaba, así que buscó las escaleras con ruedas para poder tomarlo.

Pero al parecer estaban ocupadas, se escuchaban las ruedas de la escalera moverse por el riel de madera, pudo divisar una silueta en la escalera, cogiendo varios libros. Pelo alborotado y espalda encorvada… decidió apartarse de ese lugar y buscar otro libro. Comenzó a retroceder, y escuchó otros pasos, más rápidos que los de ella. Volvió a ver los candelabros, los cuales no despedían luz, sino oscuridad visible. Una sombra visible.

Ahí estaba él, viendo sus acciones. Sabía que lo había notado, pero lo estaba ignorando.

"¿No le temes a la oscuridad?" preguntó L, tratando de ganar su atención, pero sólo ganó una mirada fulminante. No lo espantó en lo más mínimo, siguió insistiendo, siguiendo a Gwen con su propio candelabro en mano.

"¿Qué libro buscabas?" inquirió una vez más.

"Se llama _'Piérdete'_" contestó agresiva "No sabía de él, ¿de qué trata?" Casi le dieron ganas de pisarle el pie –que sabía estaba descalzo- con su talón. No podía ser tan ingenuo, la voz de Gwen había derramado sarcasmo con esa última declaración.

"Obvio no existe, al menos no sé nada de él. Lo que quiero decirte es que me dejes en paz, si tú me ignoras a mí entonces yo haré lo mismo contigo." L permaneció callado, pensando en decir algo, bajó la mirada, y escuchó de nuevo la voz de Gwen "El problema, ¿sabes?, eres tú. Si no actuaras como lo haces estaríamos leyendo juntos. Pero también fue mi culpa, de creer que alguien como tú tomaría importancia de alguien como yo. Además-"

"Gwendolyn A. Kimball" L alzó su voz, por primera vez que había hablado con Gwen "Sé que odias tu nombre y sabes que odio interrumpir, pero es importante y no me escucharás de otro modo. Así que, lo siento, no era mi propósito alejarme, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca, tengo que atender otras cosas. Debes entender, tengo un grado superior en el orfanato, por eso tomo clases distintas a las tuyas. Ya tengo un trabajo y debo estar al pendiente de."

Gwen sentía ya el nudo en su garganta, tenía ganas de gritarle. Aunque no sabía precisamente qué. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, de todos modos, L continuó hablando. "Sólo quería dejarlo claro, no quiero que me odies del todo, tengo ya mucho peso sobre mis hombros como para cargar con esa sensación. Sólo quería dejarlo claro" sonrió, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. Gwen ya no sabía qué sentir, pensó que estar agradecida sería lo más apto, se tomó la molestia de explicarle el por qué de su ausencia con ella.

Nunca había pasado por su mente que L ya tenía trabajo. Bueno, sí. L le había dicho una vez que había tenido mucho que hacer y no podía atenderla. ¿Entonces fue ella la causante de todo? ¿Se había vuelto paranoica e imaginó todo ella? No... no era posible. Estaba segura de que había otra causa. Si tenía mucho trabajo, bien pudo haberle pedido ayuda a ella, y no dejarlo todo para él.

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" preguntó encontrando su voz, L volvió a su expresión neutral, explicando como si fuese tan obvio "Porque hay cierta información que no puedo compartir con nadie, y ya te lo había dicho una vez, un ejemplo, mi nombre. Además…" dudó en decirle la VERDADERA causa por la que se había alejado de ella. El abrazo, el beso, y esa sensación de calor cuando jugaba con ella. Pensó en las posibles reacciones que Gwen podría desarrollar.

Bien podría decir que le pasaba lo mismo, pero había un 5% de probabilidad.

Podría llamarle _'freak'_ como todos en la calle le decían al verlo, 45%.

O podría apartarse por miedo, 50%.

Mejor _'modificó'_ la verdad un poco. "¿Además…?" Gwen llevaba ya 30 segundos esperando a que terminara su argumento "Nada, olvídalo. Esa es la principal causa. Debo irme, adiós."

Más cortante que nunca, L pasó al lado de ella. Gwen se quedó quieta, viendo hacia el frente hasta que escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y cerrarse. Unos pocos pasos de L en la distancia hasta quedar en silencio.

Emociones se mezclaron dentro de ella. Emociones negativas. ¿Por qué actúa así tan de pronto? No dijo nada para incomodarlo. Sólo preguntó por qué no pedía ayuda.

"Baka" le insultó en japonés, la había confundido de nuevo.

Regresó sus pasos, hasta llegar al estante donde estaba el libro de biología. Dejó el candelabro en el piso, recorrió las escaleras, y tomó el libro.

Salió de la biblioteca, lentamente de nuevo. Alumbró el reloj de péndulo que estaba en el pasillo, eran ya las 7, había pasado 1 hora muy rápida. Llegó a su recámara de nuevo y se puso a leer el libro. Pero su mente divagó de nuevo.

"_Tal vez imaginé las cosas de nuevo. Quizá tenía prisa. Tiene razón, debo entender que no tiene su vida para mí. Mañana le saludaré en el desayuno, todo será como antes." _ Pensó, muy positivamente para su persona _"Espero". _Aunque pudo leer con facilidad el libro, se cansó al poco rato y se fue a dormir, con esperanzas de que mañana todo estuviera mejor.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana. Wammy se encontraba arreglando una maleta, preparándose para un viaje que, se supone, iba a ser dentro de 3 meses pero L decidió que se hiciera esa misma madrugada.

Hablando del joven genio, de igual forma estaba arreglando unas cosas antes de que se fuera. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de su recámara con llave, en caso de que alguna mentecilla traviesa entrara y desordenara todo. Justo cruzaba por su mente Gwen, que era precisamente por ella la razón de que bloqueara su puerta.

Lamentaba mucho el tener que irse de Wammy's, él también hubiera querido quedarse los próximos 3 meses, pero por dos razones, lo decidió de otro modo. Una era completamente falsa, pero L quería creer que esa era la principal causa: quería hacer su trabajo de una vez por todas y no gastar el tiempo resolviendo otros _'problemas'_ en Wammy's.

La segunda causa, era lo contrario. Muy en el fondo él sabía que esa era la causa principal de su partida, pero quería creer que era lo que menos le importaba; el hecho de pasar tiempo con Gwen, es lo que lo motivaba y animaba. Pero sentía raro, no sabía si era agradable o no cuando sentía que su corazón saltaba tanto que se podría colar por sus costillas. Le molestaba tanto que incluso lo platicó con Wammy, algo de lo que se arrepintió, porque el hombre mayor le dijo que había desarrollado un _'sentimiento especial'_ hacia la compañía de Gwen.

No, no y no. Rotundamente no. Sabía que no era posible, quería hacerse creer a sí mismo que en realidad esa sensación le repugnaba. No quería que continuara, por eso iba a irse, durante mucho tiempo –Aunque ni él sabe cuánto-, a otro país.

Mientras esperaba a Wammy, vagaba por los pasillos del orfanato. Quizá extrañaría el lugar, quizás no. Continuó caminando hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Gwen, y dudó.

Lo había estado discutiendo con sí mismo desde ayer que se fue de la biblioteca. Y por cierto, él sabía y estaba consciente de que la manera en la que se fue pudo haber dejado a Gwen muy confundida. Pero en esos instantes en que estaba frente a ella, ofreciendo su ayuda, le hizo recordar lo mucho que cambiaba cuando no estaba ella. Como había pasado bastante tiempo de que dejó de hablarle, cuando volvió a escuchar su voz le hizo recordar lo que _no_ quería recordar, aquella inseguridad y nerviosismo; dejándola así en la biblioteca.

Dio un suspiro, algo no muy característico de él. Subió la vista a las letras inglesas en la puerta _'Gwendolyn A. K.' _leían. Tal vez… sólo tal vez, debería tocar la puerta y despedirse, para darle un fin a todo lo que se había atormentado en la noche. Pero su puño se quedó a pocos centímetros de la puerta, debía ser capaz de darle la cara tan si quiera.

"¿L?" preguntó una voz detrás de él, la voz de Wammy. No estaba ahí, pero se escuchaban sus pasos aproximarse. L se congeló unos segundos, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y dio pasos largos hasta llegar con Wammy. "¿Sucede algo? Sería bueno si se despidiera de Gwen, ella ha estado con usted bastante tiempo" sugirió ya que L estaba frente a él, que lucía más pálido que de costumbre. "No hay tiempo, Watari" contestó, utilizando el que sería el _'nuevo nombre' _de Wammy al salir del país, tanto L como Wammy debía acostumbrarse. L se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y salir del orfanato, Wammy siguiéndolo. No quiso cuestionarlo más, llevaba ya muchas cosas en la cabeza y no quería atrofiarlo con otra más.

Ya afuera, L se subió en la parte de atrás del lujoso carro negro de Wammy, quien iba manejando. Partieron en silencio. L deseaba poder dormir un rato en lo que llegaban al aeropuerto, pero debía leer unos documentos importantes que atender. Si seguía así, algún día iba a terminar, efectivamente, asemejando un panda con semejantes ojeras. ¿Tenía que mencionar a los pandas? Tocó un objeto en su bolsillo. Se había propuesto a olvidarla por completo, pero un solo recuerdo no iba a hacer nada. Quién sabe qué será de Gwen una vez que regrese, eso depende del tiempo que se tarde. Con su intelecto y habilidad podría irse del orfanato para dedicarse a algo que ella quisiera, probablemente se olvide de él y no la vuelva a ver. Y había una posibilidad de menos del 0.01% de que fuera a buscarlo. Y eso era aumentar las probabilidades, según L.

Dio un suspiro de nuevo, y sólo por esta vez, dejó los documentos a un lado, se recostó en el asiento, muy parecido a un feto, cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir. Al final dormiría 20 minutos, y con eso podía permanecer despierto por mucho más.

Corría y corría como loca por toda la casa, iba buscando de puerta en puerta, pero no hallaba nada. Buscó en la cocina, el jardín trasero, e incluso se atrevió a girar la perilla de su puerta, pero estaba bloqueada. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero le quedaba un lugar en donde buscar.

Caminó, ya cansada de tanto correr, a la biblioteca sin muchas esperanzas. "¿Dónde estás, pequeño gran panda?" le preguntaba al aire. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos llenos de libros, pero no había nadie, Salvo el pequeño niño albino que había visto ayer en el desayuno, sentado en una mesa con varios libros sobre ella. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no quiso molestarlo y siguió buscando por su cuenta… Aunque notó algo, cómo torcía un mechón de su pelo en sus dedos. Ella creería que eso sería una distracción, pero para él no parecía serlo… Bueno, como sea.

Claro, no encontró nada. Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y salió de ahí.

Arrastrando sus pies descalzos, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto principal, después se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer. Se había saltado el desayuno para buscarlo. No había nadie en la cocina, normalmente está la cocinera ahí todo el tiempo, entonces pudo tomar lo que quisiera, aunque no fue más que una manzana y un vaso con jugo.

Esa mañana le parecía algo rara. Ni L, ni Wammy, ni Roger estaban ahí. Se preguntaba a dónde habían salido. Se quedó pensando en la cocina, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Ya que terminó su almuerzo, husmeó un poco en el refrigerador y sacó unas fresas, que iba comiendo despacio mientras salía de la cocina. Cuando pasó por el cuarto principal, vio a Roger, justo saliendo del carro negro, el que él consideraba como _"su hijo", _y Wammy no hacía más que dejarlo en su fantasía, porque ese carro le pertenecía a él, no a Roger.

Gwen caminó hasta la puerta, se quedó a medio camino porque Roger ya se había metido al orfanato y se había acercado a Gwen.

"Roger" llamó Gwen "¿Qué se te ofrece, Gwendolyn?" Escuchó su nombre completo, pero no se quejó, había algo más importante "¿Sabes a dónde han ido L y Wammy? Los he buscado toda la mañana. ¿Tú dónde estabas?"

Roger sonrió a sus preguntas contestando una por una, "L y Wammy han ido a… resolver unos asuntos importantes" Asuntos importantes, siempre era eso, ¿verdad? "No los encontraste durante la mañana porque partieron desde las 5:30 AM; y yo fui a recoger el carro, que se quedó en el aeropuerto por obvias razones."

"¿Aeropuerto?" preguntó Gwen, ahora entrando en un poco de pánico. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hasta dónde han viajado?" "Lo desconozco, pequeña. Yo sólo fui a recoger el carro" "¿Cómo no vas a saber a dónde fueron? ¿Sabes al menos cuando regresan?" "No te preocupes, si L está con Wammy, es completamente seguro. No sé cuando regresen, pero no te preocupes, viajan constantemente para los mismos propósitos y vuelven al cabo de 1 mes."

Con los hombros decaídos, Gwen se retiró –no sin antes agradecerle a Roger- a su cuarto, mientras terminaba sus fresas. Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, girando en su silla mientras avanzaba por su cuarto. "Con que 1 mes…" se dijo a sí misma. Anduvo un rato más en su silla giratoria comiendo la última fresa lentamente, porque le daba flojera tener que bajar por más, así que la disfrutó. Una vez terminada la pequeña fruta, se levantó y se dejó caer en la cama con su cara en la almohada.

Tuvo que cambiar su posición pronto, se le dificultaba respirar con la nariz pegada a una tela, además sentía la necesidad de dar respiraciones aún más profundas, tratar de calmar la extraña sensación en su estómago que ni ella podía definir.

Soltó un suspiro. No quedaba más que esperar 30 días. Normalmente ese tiempo se le pasaría rápido, pero sólo si se divertía en ese lapso de tiempo, pero ahí estaba el problema, su fuente de diversión, aun que era pequeña, no se encontraba ahí. Deseaba tener el poder de adelantar el tiempo para que regresara de una vez por todas al orfanato.

Se sorprendía ante tal inmadurez, se sentía diferente. Casi hacía berrinche para que regresaran a Wammy's, que era lo que más anhelaba en ese instante. Pensó en quedarse dormida un rato, no tenía nada que hacer, después de todo. Bueno, sí, podría ponerse a leer, pero eso ya lo había hecho bastante desde que L se había apartado de ella. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría relajarse un poco y aceptar que tenía que esperar le gustara o no.

O… que mágicamente cuando abriera los ojos, se encontrara en la mesa de la biblioteca, con su mejilla apoyada en un libro y con una manta encima de ella, que volteara y que viera a L aún leyendo. Con una lámpara para aclarar la vista, porque la luz de la luna ya no era suficiente para alumbrar.

Suspiro una vez más. Ahí estaba de nuevo L en su mente. Ni si quiera ella sabía con certeza por qué le gustaba tanto estar con L. Suponía que era porque es muy diferente a los demás niños, y eso se veía a simple vista.

Con él leía y platicaba, no se dedicaban a jugar como niños normales. Aunque no eran tan extraños en ciertas cosas, pues comían dulces de vez en cuando y… bueno, eso es lo más normal que hacían.

Se sentía tonta también… muchas veces había viajado, y había vuelto. Gwen no se decaía tanto cuando se enteraba de que se iban a ir unos días. DÍAS. Ni si quiera 1 semana. Entonces ¿Cuál era la razón?

Tal vez era el hecho de que L no le dijo nada de que se iría. Normalmente él lo hace… o más bien Wammy, pero venía acompañado de L para que se despidiera de la niña, que era su compañía ahí en el orfanato ya sea moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, sin contacto, o estrechando las manos, a veces.

Cuando llegaba a ir L solamente, se atrevía a darle un abrazo, corto, pero abrazo. Sólo pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. L no hacía nada, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, entonces lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que pasaran 3 segundos, despedirse con la mano, darse media vuelta y regresar con Wammy.

Todavía era temprano como para volver a dormir, pero después de tanto pensar, su cama se volvió más cómoda que al principio y quitó las sábanas de su lugar para sumergirse en ellas. Puso una mano bajo la almohada se preparó para tener una pequeña siesta. Quería eliminar de inmediato esas punzadas que sentía en su cabeza, que cada vez amenazaba con convertirse en un dolor de verdad.

Pronto cayó en un mundo oscuro de nuevo y afortunadamente, tranquilo.

* * *

Eso fue todo~ :3 Habrán más por venir xd espero.. lol

**Hirari Hirari **es una canción de Miku Hatsune


	3. Chapter 3

**B**uonanotte (?) jajajaja Hola :3 Perdón por tardarme en subir el capítulo _(sólo subirlo, porque es algo viejo también jajaja no crean que todos son viejos xd creo que este es el último más viejo, después de esto estoy más consciente de lo que escribo xD)_

**L**a razón! es porque el documento lo tengo en una USB que dejé en mi otra casa, entonces no lo tenía -_- pero me las arreglé para conseguirlo, y heme aquí jaja xD Disfruten... si se puede.

* * *

**Capítulo III.- Waiting In Vain**

Miró hacia el techo de su recámara, de algún modo se veía más amarillo. Más viejo. Se tocó la cara, la sentía seca, quebradiza y pegajosa en sus mejillas. Lamió sus labios, un sabor salado invadiendo su lengua. Fuera se escuchaban varios pasos, niños corriendo, risas y charlas. Los primeros días le hubiera agradado el despertar de una siesta por la tarde. Sin embargo, el mismo amanecer pronto se volvía desesperante, aun que mantenía su compostura, no quería parecer una amargada por algo que de algún modo sabía, terminaría mal.

Se dio vuelta para quedar viendo a la ventana sobre el sillón, el cual estaba desordenado con muchos papeles y ropa aventada. Los rayos del sol estaban camino hacia abajo, a punto de dar el anochecer, tintando las paredes de un color anaranjado. Permaneció ahí un rato, y después se levantó con las pocas energías que tenía, a pesar de estar durmiendo todo el día. Le dolían los brazos, le dolían las piernas, aunque no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico anteriormente.

Simplemente su cuerpo había cambiado.

Apoyó el pie izquierdo en el suelo. En las últimas semanas, había empezado con el pie incorrecto. No era supersticiosa, pero parecía verdad que si apoyabas primero el pie izquierdo, te iba mal.

Caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta que dirigía a su baño. Las plantas desnudas de sus pies se entumecieron por el frío del piso de mosaico color hueso, que alguna vez le pareció el blanco más perfecto.

Abrió la llave del agua, haciendo sonar un rechinido al hacerlo. Puso sus manos en cuenca y colectó un poco de agua para echársela a la cara, frotándola para quitar las líneas pegajosas de sus mejillas, y quitarse las legañas de los ojos. Cerró la llave y se secó con la manga de su suéter rayado, sintiendo ahora frío el brazo. Se apoyó en los costados del lava manos y miró su reflejo al espejo. Su pelo cobrizo enmarañado, aunque limpio. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero con el iris hermoso. Su piel pálida, pero suave. Su retrato era indefinible, tenía vida, pero sentía que la carecía al mismo tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza, rehusándose a seguir viendo esa imagen en el espejo, que tanto despreciaba con el paso de los días. Le gustaría volver a ver el reflejo de tiempo atrás, con la piel de color beige, no ese parecido a la leche, de no recibir luz solar. Ver los ojos pardos más vivos que ahora, y su pelo más cuidado que a como estaba. Y quizás también ver la sonrisa plasmada en su cara, y ser feliz como cuando… antes. Simplemente antes.

Sin querer, sus pensamientos pasaron rápidamente frente a ella, muy cortamente, llorar en la regadera, y al acostarse, susurrar a su almohada y mojándola con gotas saladas hasta quedar dormida."No seas estúpida" se susurró a sí misma, tratando de bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Trató de afinarla, pero le provocó dolor en ésta, así que pensó en otra cosa; o al menos trató de.

Salió del baño, pisando de nuevo el piso alfombrado de su recámara, y después el piso de madera del pasillo. Caminó con la cabeza en el aire, viendo disimuladamente a sus alrededores. Niños corriendo por el orfanato, otros caminando a un lado desconocido, y otros hacían aseo en sus recámaras, dejando sus puertas abiertas.

El piso estaba cálido, gracias a que los rayos del sol se filtraban por el tragaluz, y le daba flojera levantar los pies por la agradable temperatura del piso. Caminó por el pasillo, con su mirada al frente, tratando de evitar contacto con una puerta en particular, si la mirara, se sentiría mal de repente.

Llegó a las escaleras, evadiendo a unos pocos niños, y bajó al que ella siempre llamó "Piso del candelabro". Fue al comedor, sus pies tocando de nuevo piso frío, así que se apresuró a sentarse en una silla, donde ya la esperaba un plato con cereal.

Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a que saliera de su recámara a esas horas, de entre seis a siete de la tarde. Y como se perdía el desayuno y comida, Roger no podía dejarla sin nada de alimento. Así que sólo consumía un tazón con cereal y al poco rato la cena, en compañía de todos.

"Buenas tardes, Gwen" la saludó una voz más infantil. Después de comer una cucharada de su almuerzo, volteó la cabeza a la derecha para ver a Near, el niño albino. Sonrió y le saludó igual "Hola, Near" dejó su cuchara a un lado y estiró su mano para acariciar el pelo de Near, quien sonrió al gesto.

Gwen había hecho amistad con Near, porque se lo encontraba seguido en la biblioteca leyendo libros que justo ella iba a agarrar, entonces decidió hablarle, cosa que no hacía mucho con todos en Wammy's. Al principio Near era algo distante y silencioso. A veces estaba junto con el niño rubio y el de pelo castaño claro, también había entablado una amistad –un poco extraña, pero amistad a fin de cuentas- con ambos.

No tomó mucho, sorpresivamente, que Near la buscara y hablara con ella. Al principio le recordaba un poco a…

'_Cállate de una buena vez, Gwendolyn' _dijo a sus adentros. Near volvió a un rompecabezas que estaba armando, completamente blanco. Le faltaba poner dos piezas, y en cuanto las colocó, volteó el puzle y empezó de nuevo, volteando las piezas para que se viera la parte blanca y no la parte de madera; Aunque era extraño, porque unas piezas tenían unos pedazos de color negro. "¿Cuántas veces has empezado de nuevo?" Preguntó, no sabía cómo era que podía armar un rompecabezas blanco una y otra vez "Hoy, 10 veces. Normalmente apareces cuando lo resuelvo 7 veces. Te has tardado más hoy en… despertar. ¿Alguna razón en particular?" Contestó viéndola de reojo "N-no… ninguna" "Si no quieres decirme, no hay problema".

Suspiró, pero no le dijo a Near la causa por la que despertó más tarde que de costumbre. En vez, se quedó callada, y pensaba cómo era que Near podía leer tan bien las emociones de las personas, sobretodo de ella, o eso creía, porque adivinaba lo que tenía al instante. Pero no la presionaba a que se lo dijera, eso le agradaba. Si tuviera la actitud de cierto rubio, seguramente la torturaría hasta que escupiera la verdad.

Bendito sea Near. Además era tierno, parecía una bola de algodón, con su pelo completamente blanco, piel pálida, y ropa clara.

Justo cuando bebió la última cucharada de leche de su tazón, volteó a ver a Near para ver cómo iba con el rompecabezas. No se sorprendió porque ya casi lo había terminado, sino porque en una esquina de éste, se estaba formando una letra Vieja Inglesa.

Una L.

Comenzó a toser, casi ahogándose con lo que era su almuerzo, y no sólo eso, cuando dirigió la vista hacia arriba de Near –quien por cierto la volteó a ver al escucharla toser- y apenas alcanzó a ver dos pequeñas cabezas, una con pelo rubio y otra con pelo castaño. Iban correteándose y cayeron, empujando a Near hacia Gwen, quien cayó de la silla, luego Near sobre ella, y luego sintió otros dos pesos más.

"Agh… ¡Mello! ¡Matt!" Se quejó y les gritó, después levantó un poco su tórax, para que éstos últimos rodaran al piso, para quejarse ellos después. "¿Por qué corrían? Roger ya les ha reclamado muchas veces" decía, mientras se sentaba en el piso y veía si Near tenía alguna herida, examinando su cara y presionándole ligeramente los brazos. Afortunadamente, no tenía ni un rasguño, sólo un poco de polvo del piso.

"Oye" dijo Mello, poniéndose de pie al lado de Gwen de un lado y Matt del otro, quien sólo sonreía, quitándose los goggles anaranjados que siempre llevaba, poniéndolos en su frente y sacudía un poco de polvo de su ropa. "¿Por qué sólo revisas a Near y a mí no?" continuó en su tono amenazante, a pesar de su edad de 10 años, podía provocar demasiado miedo. "Bueno pues… porque caíste sobre Matt, que cayó sobre Near. Yo caí sobre el piso, deberías preguntarme a mí si me lastimé. De hecho," volteó a ver a Matt, "¿No te lastimaste tú?" le preguntó.

"No, Mello sólo busca consuelo" dijo y luego se escondió detrás de Gwen, temiendo que Mello le hiciera algo, pero sólo resopló y se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Near como diciendo _'Yo debería estar en tu lugar'_. Claro que Near no le afectó en absoluto, se había acostumbrado ya a las miradas de Mello que no sentía ya temor.

"Le miras como si tuviera la culpa" Se levantó del piso, con Near en sus brazos. No pesaba nada, prácticamente. Era, exactamente, como una bolita de algodón. "¿Qué no ves que es adorable?" añadió mientras abrazaba a Near, y él no se quejaba, y veía a Mello casi despectivamente. Ambos sabían que eso hacía enfadar al rubio. Enfadar más, porque siempre estaba enojado, o eso parecía. Era adorable a su modo, como Matt.

"¿Y Matt?" ahora que pensaba en él, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, o no lo veía, pero pronto sintió un peso en su espalda y unas piernas rodeándole la cintura. Tuvo que impulsarse fuertemente hacia adelante para volver a ganar su equilibrio y no irse de espaldas y aplastar al pequeño castaño "¿Por qué tardaste en bajar? Mello casi me mata…"

"Bueno pues-" "No es cierto" Interrumpió Mello, frunciendo el ceño, una vez más. "Eras tú el que me molestaba." "¿Sabes, Mello?" dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. Mello, no queriéndose quedar sólo, se adelantó y tomó la mano de la pelirroja. Ahora parecía que tenía una cubierta de niños genios pequeños. Un albino en un brazo, un rubio dándole la mano, y un castaño trepado en su espalda.

"No creo que sea Matt el que te estuviera molestando. Él siempre está con sus videojuegos, es muy tranquilo. Y tú… bueno, tú desahogas tu aburrimiento en él. O si no en Near." No contestó más, solo bufó y se quedó callado. Sabía que era verdad, Gwen lo conocía demasiado bien.

Caminaron –Bueno, sólo Gwen y Mello- sin rumbo un rato, hasta que Matt preguntó "¿A dónde vamos? Llevamos caminando horas" "De hecho, han pasado dos minutos aproximadamente. Y Gwen y Mello son los únicos que están caminando." Contestó Near. "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Gwen soltó una ligera risa, Matt y Near diferían bastante. Ambos eran inteligentes, y mucho, pero Matt era más despreocupado, Near más aplicado, y usaba términos más largos, y Matt podía resumir todo un libro en 10 palabras.

"No sé, de todos modos pronto va a ser la cena, y después irán a dormir, ¿no?"

"¿Tú duermes-" "Por supuesto que duerme, cabeza hueca" interfirió Mello en lo que decía Matt "Me refiero a, que si duerme las horas que debería, cabeza de aire" "¡Antes de aire que hueco!" "Ya, ya… ¿Es que nunca dejan de pelear? Y Pues como sabrás, mi horario de dormir está completamente volteado. Me despierto en las tardes o noches y duermo la mayor parte del día. Nada especial"

Terminaron, de algún modo, en el jardín trasero. Los ya muy escasos rayos del sol iluminaban las nubes en el cielo azul, haciéndolas ver mitad amarillas y mitad grises. Había unos faros negros en el jardín que alumbraban un poco, para no estar completamente a oscuras. Gwen soltó la mano de Mello, se hincó y Matt se bajó de su espalda, y dejó a Near de pie en el pasto verde.

Se sentaron cara quién como se acomodaba, Near, como siempre, se sentaba con una pierna alzada, su rodilla en su pecho y se torcía un mechón de su pelo. Le recordaba un poco a…

'_Cállate'_

Matt no tenía una forma particular de sentarse, así que se cruzó de piernas nada más. Gwen hizo lo mismo, y Mello, como aclamando el trono, se sentó en las piernas de la chica.

Charlaron un rato, esperando a que la hora de la cena llegara. Mientras juguetearon un rato, hacían tonteras y cuando estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, identificaron unas constelaciones en el cielo.

"Esa de ahí es Casiopea" dijo Matt, nombrando la última que podían identificar "Bueno… tienes 10 puntos con ésta. Matt gana" El chico comenzó a saltar, cantando una canción improvisada sobre su victoria. "Deberíamos estudiar más astronomía" comentó Near, y Mello, esbozó una sonrisa, muy sorprendente, porque era más probable que se molestara por dos razones. 1) que no ganara y 2) Que Near sugirió más estudio. Pero si se trataba de Mello, no podías saber con certeza nunca.

"¿Por qué estás tan de buenas, Mello?" preguntó, esperando no arruinar el ánimo que traía el rubio en ese momento. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero le respondió con su voz normal "¿Cómo no sabes?" caminó para sentarse sobre Gwen, que ahora yacía acostada en el pasto, por estar observando las constelaciones. "Pesas Mello. Los huesos pesan, más bien" "Eso no es lo importante." Saltó a propósito en el estómago de Gwen, porque justo declaró que le incomodaba, y quería molestarla un poco. "¡Hoy es el día en que viene Wammy!" contestó Matt en vez de Mello de una forma alegre.

Se paralizó. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Hoy venía Wammy, regresaba de quién-sabe-dónde por unos días. Venía en parte a visitar a todos los huérfanos, porque bueno…

Llegaba en la noche, siempre que venía era así. Después de la cena seguramente estaría ya en la entrada del orfanato. Muchos esperaban su llegada, debían de esperar bastante tiempo para volver a verlo, Wammy venía cada 6 meses. ¿A qué venía? Bueno, la verdad es que no le agrada mucho la idea a Gwen.

"¿Gwen?" Sacándola de sus pensamientos, entró la voz de Matt en su cabeza, haciendo que volteara a ver al pasto, de repente sintiendo su cabeza ligera y los párpados pesados. Como si tuviera sueño, aunque casi acabara de despertar. "No entiendo qué te pasa" dijo Mello, levantándose del abdomen de la pelirroja, quien se incorporó de nuevo. El rubio volvió a su tono de siempre, nada pasivo "Debería alegrarte que viniera, pero siempre empiezas con tus comportamientos extraños. Estás loca, si no quieres convivir con-"

"MELLO" La voz de Near se alzó, algo que Gwen nunca había escuchado, siempre hablaba con el volumen exacto.

Volteó a ver al albino, quien le dirigía una de las miradas más fuertes que había dado a Mello. Si no es que la más fuerte. Movió lentamente su mano derecha y la movió hacia su boca, poniendo su dedo índice frente a sus labios, silenciando a Mello. Silenciar a Mello. Nada sencillo. Él resopló, pero ya no dijo nada.

El ambiente quedó bastante tenso, tanto que uno podría llegar y cortar con un cuchillo toda la tensión. Por suerte no duró Mucho

"Ahí están" una nueva voz entró "Los he estado buscando. ¿Qué hacen fuera si ya es noche? La cena estaba lista desde hace 10 minutos. Apresúrense, Wammy no tarda en llegar." Roger volvió a entrar, para esperarlos dentro. "¿Ves, Matt? ¡Todo es tu culpa!" gritó Mello, tomando a Matt del cuello de su suéter, y salió corriendo al comedor. Arrastrando a Matt.

Gwen se quedó ahí, sentada en el césped, y con sus dedos tomando una de las finas hojas desde la raíz hasta la punta, nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Near estaba al lado de ella, dio un paso para que pudiera poner su mano en el suéter rayado de la pelirroja, haciendo que elevara su cabeza y le dirigiera la mirada. Casi como lo había esperado, tenía en los ojos unas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Sintiendo esto, alzó su mano y se talló con su manga, para que la tela absorbiera las saladas gotas.

Forzó una sonrisa hacia Near, se levantó, y le dio la mano al albino "No querrás quedarte sin cena. Vamos" Comenzó a caminar, tirando de la mano del chico, "Hablaste en singular. ¿No planeas cenar?" cuestionó, metiendo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón claro. "N-no… creo que perdí mi apetito. Ahora avancemos, no tienes que ser el último en cenar si después quieres hablar con…" Segura de que Near sabía a quién se refería, no terminó su frase. En parte también porque sabía que su voz se quebraría más con cada palabra. Y al final, con esa letra.

"¿Por qué no lloras?" dijo Near después de un poco de silencio, y dicho esto Gwen paró en seco, esperó a que Gwen recuperara sus fuerzas para hablar "Me hace sentir tonta. Más tonta de lo que ya soy" soltaba sollozos cada que respiraba, temblaba, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada que trataba de contener otro sollozo, temblaba más, y cuando trataba de no temblar, sollozaba. '_Esto apesta_'.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Near fue el que iba al frente ahora, Gwen caminaba detrás de él, preguntándose a dónde iba, a dónde la llevaba a ella. Llegaron a las escaleras, Near se sentó en el tercer escalón y Gwen en el primero, para que quedaran al mismo nivel. De nuevo, esperó a que los sollozos de la chica cesaran, al poco tiempo sólo se limpiaba lo que quedaba de sal y agua en sus ojos. "Qué… ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a ir a cenar? No te vas a quedar sin comida por algo tan tonto como lo mío. Si quieres ve, creo que iré a la biblioteca, aún tengo libros por leer y-"

Interrumpida, fue apoyada en el hombro del chico, donde volvió a romper en lágrimas. "Es increíble, sabes, ¿Near?" tomó más aire temblorosamente. Odiaba eso. "Increíblemente estúpido. De un momento a otro, pareciera que el mundo se me va al suelo. ¿Y por qué? Por una tontera, claro. ¿Qué podía esperar de mi? Estúpida, estúpida."

"No lo eres" le contestó, dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda. Era un poco raro para ambos. Near no acostumbraba mostrar preocupación por alguien, y Gwen casi nunca –o nunca- había visto ese lado de Near. "Cuando uno se siente deprimido, se echa todo el peso encima, busca excusas para hacerse creer a uno mismo que todo es su culpa. Pero si lo ves todo desde mi punto, nada es tu culpa. Al menos lo que yo sé, y dudo realmente que esté equivocado."

'_Tal vez tiene razón' _pensó Gwen, no teniendo la voz para hablar '_Pero, ¿Por qué entonces? Ni si quiera un adiós. Vaya amigo… Aun que una vez te lo dijo: él está ocupado y tiene otros asuntos. Su vida no es tuya. Decídete de una vez, Gwendolyn' _pensaba molesta. Sus pensamientos eran un caos. Por una parte, quería culparlo a él de sus lágrimas por irse tan descaradamente. Por no agradecerle si quiera los días que le hizo compañía cuando nadie lo hizo. Pero por el otro lado, repetía en su mente, '_Su vida no es tuya_'.

"También me deprimo a veces" siguió al ver que el llanto se iba desvaneciendo "Es parte de ser humano. Por más distante que parezca alguien, llora en un momento de su vida." '_Tal vez él es una excepción_' pensó Gwen recordando su rostro siempre inmóvil, '_Siempre tan inexpresivo_'. "Y cuando algo te molesta, puedes olvidar todo. Pensar que no hay cielo, mar ni tierra, y estás en un sueño. Ayuda a veces."

En ese mismo instante, decidió ponerlo a prueba. Se sostuvo de la camisa de Near, y se concentró en su respiración. Después imaginó que todo era un sueño. Sin cielo, sin mar, sin tierra. Sólo eso: un sueño. '_Tal vez… sólo tal vez, tengas razón, Near_'. Soltó un suspiro una vez que logró calmarse, y su respiración volvió a un ritmo constante. Sintiéndose relajada, no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para alejar esos pensamientos que tanto la perturbaban. No tendría más miedo. No debía… pero, ¿Por cuánto duraría?

"Gracias" susurró al oído de Near, y quitó su brazo de su espalda, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Gwen, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo en el piso, porque enseguida lo cargó, como hace rato. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta llegar al comedor. Estaba ya medio vacío, no había tantos niños, aunque en unas de las sillas que seguían ocupadas, se veía a Mello peleando con Matt. ¿Nunca cambian, eh?

Encontraron un par de sillas vacías, Near se sentó en una de ellas, tomando los cubiertos para empezar a cenar, Gwen sólo le hacía compañía, y observaba los modales de Near, increíbles. No como los de ella. "Deberías comer" dijo "Llorar te quita energías, y considerando que acabas de levantarte, sería de mucha ayuda que consumieras algo."

"Así estoy bien. Gracias, aún así" Y como si el destino la castigara, su estómago crujió fuertemente cuando el aroma de la comida caliente llegó a su nariz "Creo que no estás segura" sonrió. "Oh, bueno. Tú ganas"

Al final, Gwen terminó comiendo más que Near, incluso pidió otro plato. "Espero no lo vuelvas un hábito…" "No, no lo haré. De todos modos, puedo quemarlo con mi cerebro… espero".

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, estaba bastante revoltoso ahí dentro y ambos se hicieron de un lugar al lado de la multitud ahí adentro. Bueno, no era exactamente una multitud, porque no pasaban de ser 30 personas. Pero con las pocas veces que salían del orfanato, ese número era mucho. Todos veían a la misma dirección y hacían bastante ruido entre conversaciones animadas y más. Se alcanzaba a distinguir que gritaban un nombre de vez en cuando. Obviamente ya sabía de quién se trataba y quería echar un vistazo a ver cuánto había cambiado ese hombre. Probablemente volvería a hundirse en la tristeza, pero aseguraba que no lloraría de nuevo.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco, Gwen pudo ver a la persona que buscaba. Ahí, parado frente a todos los niños de distintas edades y a los tutores, estaba Wammy. Llevaba, justo como lo había imaginado, un traje. Pareciera que siempre usaba trajes, pero teniendo el dinero por ser un inventor, ¿Quién no aprovecharía verse elegante siempre?

Su pelo se había vuelto más blanco, las canas prácticamente se apoderaron de su cabeza y bigote. Después de varios años no era una sorpresa. Recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez. En ese entonces su pelo ya tenía unas pocas canas.

Como sintiendo su mirada, dirigió su vista a la joven pelirroja que lo observaba de una manera expectante con esos ojos pardos. En cuanto los ojos celestes se posaron en los de ella, no supo cómo reaccionar. No supo si estar feliz o triste,, se confundió aún más cuando le sonrió. Emociones mixtas en su mente, iban y venían. ¿O debería estar enfadada? Hubiera corrido a abrazarlo y saludarlo, si sus piernas no se sintieran petrificadas como las de una gárgola.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar -con esfuerzo- una mano y saludarlo desde lejos. Trató de sonreír y estaba segura de que en realidad se había visto como una mueca extraña. Se sentía rara _'¿Qué estará pensando?'_ se preguntaba en su mente _'¿Se acordará de mí?' _se atrevió a preguntarse. Si la había olvidado, su depresión se agravaría más.

Wammy devolvió su atención a los niños, puso sus manos en la tapa de la computadora portátil blanca abriéndola y tecleando unas cosas de un modo cuidadoso. Completamente distinto a como lo hacía Gwen, ella pareciera que aplastaba sus dedos contra las teclas haciendo mucho ruido. No podía evitarlo, se había acostumbrado a escribir documentos en la máquina que tiene las teclas más duras.

Entonces todos guardaron silencio, esperando ansiosos la visita de cada 6 meses.

* * *

**T**erminó un poco seco, pero bueno xD como dije, es viejo el capítulo.

**fannyhikari: ** Gracias por el review :'3 jojojo y pues ya viste que ahora participaron un poco más Mello, Matt y Near :B espera más capítulos 3

**Aluu: **No importa lo del otro review, gracias por hacerme saber que lees el fic :'D Y sí, hay pocos de LxOC :c en español, porque en inglés sí me he encontrado varios que valen la pena leerlos, aunque unos no están terminados, otros siguen en proceso, ya sabes xD Y pues me esfuerzo en escribir el paisaje/ambiente en que se desarrolla la trama, para dejar todo más claro porque luego siento que no lo expreso bien jaja!

**Anónima:** LOL no sé cómo te llamas :c si no tienes cuenta déjame un nombre que te identifique :c pero bueno, aparte de eso, gracias por el review :B bien que te guste. Y respecto al nombre de Gwen pues a mí se me hizo medio común y por eso se lo puse D: no quería que tuviera un nombre extravagante para que no pareciera una Mary Sue o algo así jajaja.

Y pienso igual que tuuuuuú 3 No me gusta que empareje Misa porque como que nada que ver jaja pero cada quien.. Prefiero, igualmente, que sean OC, le da más misterio siempre y cuando no sea Mary Sue xD Y tampoco me gusta el yaoi ._. de nuevo, quién soy para juzgar? xD

**Gracias por leer! Casi estallo en confetti cuando leí los nuevos reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ello again :3 Lamento la espera, disfruten el capítulo, lamentablemente no sé cuando vaya a subir el otro porque justo HOY entro al CCH, y voy a estar un poco ocupada esta semana, no sé cuándo encuentre tiempo libre... pero le adelantaré al otro capítulo por mientras. Anteriormente no les pude subir el capítulo porque tuve que ir a hacer un examen médico al CCH y fui a un concierto LOL estuvo muy padre por cierto xD pero bueno, el capítulo cuatro aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Se me olvidó ponerlo el capítulo anterior jajaja xD Pero muy obviamente Death Note no me pertenece :c

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Through Glass**

Gwen observaba la pantalla atenta como todos, sintiéndose muy tensa de repente. Near observándola desde el contorno de su ojo, detectando su tensión puso una mano sobre su hombro de una manera reconfortante. Con dicha acción la chica lo vio y le de dicó una sonrisa. _'Una sonrisa falsa'_ podía notarse claramente.

En la computadora había varias ventanas abiertas, en la ventana principal se veían puntos apareciendo y desvaneciéndose de un lado a otro, acompañado de un tono parecido al de un teléfono cuando esperas una llamada.

De pronto, toda la pantalla se puso blanca, con una letra negra en medio. Una L.

No creyó que le afectara bastante, pero el nudo de antes volvió a su garganta.

"¿Watari?" Al oír su voz, lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de sus cuencas "Has llegado más rápido de lo previsto"

'_Esa voz'_ pensó. Era más profunda, más grave, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Era como música el oírla. Música que, de algún modo, lastimaba.

"Luego discutiremos el viaje, L. No olvides tus modales y saluda a todos" Fue un poco cómico. L no tenía los modales perfectos, y lo acababa de demostrar "Oh" exclamó, aunque con la misma monotonía "Cierto, mis disculpas. Hola a todos, han sido 6 meses una vez más".

No queriendo hacer el ridículo frente a todos, Gwen se levantó del piso y limpió una de las lágrimas que había logrado colarse de su sitio marcando su mejilla. Vio por última vez a Wammy antes de salir de la biblioteca, y él la miraba con simpatía.

No sabía si molestarse ¿No iba a hacer nada al respecto? ¿Va a mirarla solamente, después de todo este tiempo? ¿No iba a preguntar cómo había estado? O tan si quiera explicarle el por qué se habían ido.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, y los dos estaban conscientes de eso. O al menos ella los sentía a flor de piel, sentía el peso en sus hombros y más pesadez en su corazón.

Sí, ella sentía muy bien los 7 años que habían transcurrido.

Se volteó lista para irse, pero no sin antes tocar ligeramente la cabeza de Near, haciéndole entender que estaba bien, y se fue de ahí aún sintiendo los ojos azules de Wammy en su espalda, y escuchando cómo se desvanecía la voz proveniente de la computadora conforme se alejaba.

Se fue a su cuarto a sollozar en la cómoda oscuridad de su cuarto en vez de hacerlo frente a todos los que estaban contentos y sonrientes. Unos estaban serios, como Near, pero no estaba llorando, como ella. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Probablemente una media hora y se calmó, apartándose de la ventana en donde observaba las estrellas en el cielo, parte del jardín del orfanato y más allá, las luces de otros edificios de Londres.

Se fue al baño para enjuagarse su cara ahora pegajosa de tantas lágrimas bajando sin cesar. Aunque su momento de actividad era en la noche, porque se había decidido a dedicarse a la astronomía, quiso descansar un poco y volver a dormir. Descanso no le hacía mucha falta este día, pero sólo así se aislaría de sus nublados pensamientos por un rato. Ojalá, sería el colmo si soñara alguna pesadilla.

Esos no fueron los planes de alguien más, que tocó en su puerta. Emitió un gruñido _'¿Tenían que hablarme ahora? Justo iba a dormir'_ pensó molesta, ya estaba hundiéndose en un aclamado sueño. Fue casi como cuando te acurrucas en tu lugar favorito y notas que se te olvidó el control remoto o el libro que ibas a leer. Ah, qué molestia, eso le pasaba mucho cuando leía en la biblioteca.

Tambaleante, caminó a la puerta sosteniéndose de los muebles, su vista nublada por levantarse tan rápido. Con la mirada gacha, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para abrirla _'Probablemente sea Near' _esperó ver los calcetines blancos del albino, o las botas de Mello o las de Matt, incluso. Pensó en todo tipo de calzado menos los zapatos negros de…

"¿Wammy?" Preguntó tallándose los ojos por la luz que invadía su cuarto desde el pasillo "Cuánto has crecido, Gwendolyn" Eso la despertó un poco más, escuchar su nombre completo no le agradaba "No me llame así,, sabe que no me gusta" Respondió seria, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta sin saber a dónde mirar, o cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, se había tomado tiempo para irla a ver a ella, de entre todos los del orfanato.

"Venía a ofrecerte mis muy sinceras disculpas por irnos así los dos, pero sabes que hay cosas que hacer y-" "No necesitas disculparte, Wammy" Con un abrazo fuerte, interrumpió su disculpa. Con el abrazo, sintió cómo se descargaba mucha de la ira que tenía adentro. Ira y tristeza. Todo este tiempo se había preocupado, pero ahora sabía que estaban bien los dos.

Sin que se diera cuenta volvió a los sollozos, y Wammy le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Ahora estaba de su estatura y no tenía que agacharse para abrazar a la niña, o ahora joven de 18 años. Obvia prueba del tiempo que había pasado. Un largo tiempo.

Se apartó de Wammy pero siguió con la vista hacia abajo, avergonzada de que la viera llorar. Sintió su cara roja, y ahora pensaba en lo mucho que se asemejaba a un tomate, y el color de su pelo no ayudaba, porque parecía se camuflaba con sus pómulos. _'Qué vergüenza' _pensó.

"Cómo… ¿Cómo está él?" dudosa pasó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja "Pudiste averiguarlo, si te hubieras quedado. No huyas por algo así, tú puedes más que eso" "Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿De qué modo reaccionar?" frunció el ceño "Lamento no decirte nada, pero no te preocupes, él se encuentra bien"

Quedaron en silencio un momento, y antes de que se volviera incómodo, Gwen preguntó algo nuevamente

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Dudo que L pueda sobrevivir solo por mucho tiempo. Además de que sus modales empeorarían… más" Se imaginó a L viviendo solo ¿Qué haría? Wammy rió un poco, sabiendo a qué se refería "Mañana en la mañana estaré de vuelta en el aeropuerto"

Como un rayo, Gwen se dirigió a tierra instantáneamente, apoyada en sus rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella agitándolas desesperadamente.

"Por favor, por favor, ¿Puedo ir con usted? ¿Sí? Por favor, quiero volverlo a ver, ¿puedo?" repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, tratando de convencer al hombre frente a ella que la llevara a ver a L aunque sea una vez más. Lamentablemente para ella, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día "Me temo que no será posible" "¡¿Pero por qué?!" preguntó entre gemido y gruñido, tirándose al piso y abrazando la pantorrilla de Wammy como una niña haciendo berrinche "No puedo hacerlo sin su autorización"

"¿Y necesitas autorización para eso? Quién eres, ¿Su criado?" miró hacia arriba, juntando sus delgadas cejas "Mayordomo y tutor, lo sabes bien" respondió con un tono de obviedad "¡Pero Wammy! Eres mayor que él, ¿cómo puedes hacerle caso?" se volvió a hincar y se cruzó de brazos, ocultando sus manos en su grande suéter rayado que usaba para dormir "Gwen, por favor, levántate" le decía.

Le hizo caso, aún con su semblante de enojo "¿De qué sirvió conocerlo si no lo veo más? ¿Gasté mi tiempo para nada?" elevaba el volumen de voz al decir cada pregunta, como se había quedado sin lágrimas, ahora quería gastarse la voz. Y no estaba consciente de ello, que era lo peor.

"Gwen" la nombraba paciente, entendiendo cómo se sentía, pero no lo escuchó y siguió con sus preguntas, afortunadamente terminó susurrando para no atraer atención. Cuando terminó, se dio vuelta y cerró su puerta. No la azotó, pero se escuchó cómo ponía el seguro para que nadie la molestara más.

Se volvió a acostar en su cama, ahora le dolía la cabeza _'fantástico'_ y volvió a

tratar de dormir, escuchando cómo se alejaban unos pasos.

* * *

Un matiz azulado se hizo en su cuarto, aunque seguía oscuro. Abrió sus ojos y desde la ventana vio a la luna a medio camino de ocultarse para dar paso al sol. Miró a su reloj digital, los verdes números indicaban que eran las 5 de la mañana. Confundida por su despertar, intentó volver a dormir, pero tras 15 minutos se dio cuenta de que no pudo. Se levantó de su cama, envolviéndose en su cobija para no sentir tanto frío, se sentó en su escritorio y trató de continuar con el nuevo libro que había agarrado de la biblioteca.

No podía concentrarse, últimamente le pasaba mucho eso, pero no identificaba por qué. Hasta que descubrió el por qué de esta ocasión, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo desde dentro. _'¿Por qué actué así ayer? Qué inmadura me siento ahora. Niña berrinchuda'_ se regañaba mentalmente, recordando su actitud de ayer. Wammy le dijo que se iría en la mañana, pero no le especificó la hora. Con suerte –si es que le quedaba un poco de ésta- lo encontraría abajo.

Se puso sus tenis y bajó al cuarto principal, donde no había nadie. Se sentó en las escaleras. _'Espero que no se haya ido aún… ¿qué tipo de despedida fue esa de mi parte?'_ Esperó por otros cinco minutos y nada. Se levantó, ya no sentía sus piernas del frío que hacía, entonces quiso volver a su cuarto. _'Es el karma por comportarme así'_ pensó, aunque no creía en ninguna de esas cosas.

Llegó a la cima de las escaleras en las que se había sentado, y se topó con la cara de Wammy. "¿Por qué despierta tan temprano?" preguntó sonriendo. Era increíble la paciencia de éste hombre "Ah pues… yo… yo quería…" "No necesitas disculparte" repitió su frase de anoche "Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero las cosas deben ser así"

Bajó la mirada, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba decaída y suspiró "¿Te vas ya?" "No, acabo de levantarme. Tomaré algo y me iré, el viaje es largo."

Gwen acompañó a Wammy al comedor. Le ofreció prepararle un té, a lo que él aceptó gustoso "Cuánto tiempo haces de aquí a… ¿Dónde se encuentran?" preguntó tratando de obtener información "No puedo decirte dónde, pero son 5 horas aproximadamente" "¿Ni eso puedo saber? L es más paranoico de lo que creí…" "Tiene demasiadas precauciones, ha sido así siempre"

"Cierto… ¿es por eso que te llamó Watari ayer? ¿Es tu nombre clave?" le extendió la taza con té, y él le respondió al tomarla "Correcto".

Se sentó en una silla frente a él, mientras jugaba con su pelo "¿Has decidido qué quieres estudiar?" preguntó rompiendo el silencio "¡Sí!" dijo animada "Astronomía, Roger me compró un telescopio el día de mi cumpleaños pasado" "Debes esforzarte mucho, es un área muy extensa de conocimiento"

"Lo haré. No por nada estudio todo lo que puedo. En unos dos años me iré de aquí, pero no sé a qué país quiero ir. Todavía tengo que pensarlo." "Así es, recibe mi apoyo, y el de los demás también."

* * *

Gwen lo acompañó a la puerta del orfanato "¿Los volveré a ver?" una vez más, bajó la mirada "Ah, el futuro es tan incierto. No puedo responderte con un sí, pues te estaría mintiendo. Pero esperemos que sí. " Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, tratando de pasarle un poco de ánimo a Gwen para que no se rompiera ahí frente a él.

Poniéndose su sombrero, Wammy salió del orfanato hasta el carro negro, donde ya lo esperaba Roger para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Ya que se subió al vehículo,, se despidió una vez más de la pelirroja agitando su mano a lo lejos, viéndola a través del cristal que tenía la puerta principal.

Tras la última despedida se quedó ahí parada, pasando saliva varias veces para humedecer su garganta y para tranquilizarse, pero terminó yendo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Se puso a pensar un rato, su mente vagó por varios temas, entre ellos lo que le había dicho Wammy acerca del futuro. Él tenía razón, el futuro es completamente incierto, o como decía el famoso proverbio chino: "El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo"

Gwen estaba de acuerdo en que cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que parezca, podía afectar para bien o para mal. Decidió llevar las cosas con extrema cautela, porque deseaba con todo su ser poder volver a ver a ambos hombres, a quienes ella consideraba los que habían cambiado su vida, sus 'salvadores' por así decirlo. Además de que quería agradecerles por ello, nunca lo hizo, por alguna razón, cuando niña.

Ahora que recordaba el proverbio chino… ella había decidido ir a China a continuar sus estudios, ahí daban más oportunidades de trabajo en un área compleja como la astronomía. Sin embargo, descartó esa opción hace no más de media hora. ¿A dónde iría entonces? Eso lo acababa de decidir también, y la razón era sencilla: Watari.

Wammy le había afirmado que ese era su nombre clave, y 'Watari' es un nombre japonés. Entonces sí, iría a Japón, pues ahora estaba un 70% segura de que se encontraban ahí. Si la suerte se ponía de su lado, sería correcto y era eso lo que más esperaba en ese momento.

Un problema era que, estando ahí, sería bastante difícil encontrarlos puesto que Japón era un lugar muy grande para dos personas. Y buscar entre millones de éstas la iba a volver loca, cosa que dificultaría más las cosas. Necesitaba más información. Con saber el país no faltaba; averiguaría los otros datos, no sabía cómo, pero lo conseguiría comenzando a pensar en un plan.

Se levantó y acomodó la silla en su lugar, sus pensamientos amontonándose en su cabeza analizándolos uno por uno, rápida pero seguramente. Avanzaba de vuelta a su cuarto para pensarlo todo con más claridad una vez que volviera a despertar; -aparte de que perdía equilibrio y se tropezaba cuando estaba cansada-, se estaba muriendo se sueño.

Seguridad era lo que sentía ahora. Daba pequeños saltos con cada paso. Se sentía bien, tenía el optimismo desbordándose de su ser con la idea que se estaba formando ya en su cabeza para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Sin embargo, iba a requerir ayuda de alguien para llevar a cabo su plan.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta y se acostó para volver a su descanso y detener los engranes en su cabeza.

* * *

Gwen se encontraba en el comedor una vez más, frente a ella estaba su tazón con cereal –que consumía diario- y al lado de éste estaba un tablero de ajedrez. La chica movía las piezas negras, porque Mello declaró las blancas como suyas con el pretexto de que _'Si tiro primero puedo ganar'_ .

Hasta ahora, el rubio se había ya deshecho de 7 piezas enemigas. Eso era inusual, normalmente Gwen era la que llevaba la ventaja a esas alturas del juego sin importar qué color de piezas manejara. "¿Cómo es que no me has quitado ni 3 piezas?" preguntó Mello apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

"¿Eh?... Ah, es que no estoy enfocada en eso" respondió antes de dar otro bocado a su cereal, y golpeteando la mesa con su otra mano hundida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no me estás tomando en serio?" frunció el seño adquiriendo su mirada molesta -ya muy común- y moviendo un caballo para despedir al último peón negro. "No es así, no exageres las cosas, por favor. De nuevo." Siguió dando golpeteos en la mesa, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había perdido el último peón.

"¿De nuevo? Yo no exagero nunca ¿O cuándo lo he hecho?" muy seguro de sí mismo, preguntó como si en realidad fuera tan paciente como él creía serlo, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario; con su actitud agresiva y compulsiva.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas esa vez que golpeaste a Near en la nariz porque creíste que él se había comido tu último chocolate? Y resultó que el culpable había sido Matt, a quien afortunadamente no golpeaste porque estabas castigado" "Eso es diferente" contestó rápidamente y alejó su vista, dejando que su pelo golpeara su cara al voltear la cabeza.

Todavía podía recordar a Near con la nariz sangrando, Matt lo acompañaba con la boca llena de chocolate, y un poco en la punta de su nariz. Tuvieron que acudir a Gwen porque Roger no se encontraba, además de que ella es la mayor ahí aparte de los tutores. Fue así como se conocieron más. No fue la manera más educada de hacerse conocido de alguien, pero con el tiempo se percató de que nunca iba a haber la suficiente formalidad entre ellos. No obstante, fácil les tomó cariño a Near, Mello, y Matt.

Hablando dé, ¿Dónde estaba aquel _'geek'_? Siempre lo veía al lado de Mello

"Oye Mello, ¿Dónde está Matt?" "No lo sé, seguramente debe estar jugando su PSP o frente a otra pantalla despegándose la retina" "¿Puedes ir por él?" "¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro?" "Anda, ¿cuándo te he pedido algo? Te daré una barra de chocolate" Le sugirió una vez más, pasando al soborno con un dulce. "¿Tú crees que me alimento de puro chocolate? Pero bueno iré por él, ya que no juegas bien conmigo porque no soy Near" resignado, se levantó de la silla y desapareció por la puerta en busca de Matt.

'_Puede ser una reina del drama si se lo propone'_ pensó una vez que se fue, como si pudiera oírla dentro de su cabeza o verla cuando puso sus ojos en blanco refiriéndose a la actitud tan característica de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando regresó Mello junto con Matt –quien obviamente traía un juego entre sus manos y venía con la cabeza gacha- y Near también llegó, sorpresivamente. Tenía sus manos escondidas por su camisa tan larga.

"Yo no te dije a ti que vinieras" dijo molesto Mello, lanzando sus famosas dagas azules al niño albino, que saludó a Gwen con su mano antes de contestarle "Yo vengo por mi cuenta, no porque me lo hayas dicho" mantuvo su postura, sin si quiera voltear a ver a Mello.

Sin hacerle más caso, Near se sentó en el lugar de Gwen, que lo había dejado para acercarse a Matt. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" llamó su atención poniendo su mano en su cabeza y despeinándole un poco. El castaño despegó su vista del aparato de juego, y en vez de ver sus ojos directamente, miró las lentillas anaranjadas de sus goggles grises.

"Claro" respondió guardando la consola en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dedicando una suave sonrisa. Removió los goggles de su sitio original y los bajó a su cuello, revelando así sus ojos azul oscuro. "¿Qué necesitas?" "Ahorita te explico, ven conmigo" tomó la muñeca cubierta de Matt y comenzó a caminar con él, quien la siguió sin rechistar.

Aún así hubo alguien que los detuvo, obviamente Mello, que molesto –una vez más- se dirigió a Gwen "¡Oye! Tú estabas jugando conmigo, ¡regresa! Además me debes un chocolate" girando sobre sus talones, volteó a ver al niño, con una mirada que casi gritaba _"Silencio y déjame ir"_ pero tomó una bocanada de aire y le explicó paciente "No puedo ahora, Mello. Te prometo que luego juego contigo y te compro un dulce, debo irme ahora. Juega con Near, será un buen oponente."

Continuó con su camino al lado de Matt, escuchando a Mello resoplar y decir "Yo quiero las piezas blancas" antes de que ambos salieran del comedor camino al cuarto de Gwen.

* * *

"¿Me vas a decir ya?" "Por enésima vez, no. Hasta que lleguemos a mi cuarto, aquí hay muchas personas y es algo importante" esquivando a otros niños del orfanato que estaban por los pasillos, hicieron su camino a la recámara sin mucho esfuerzo, por suerte no habían visto a Roger tampoco, que solía cuestionarlos sobre sus futuras acciones si Gwen iba acompañada de Mello o Matt. O con ambos, sino.

Era un poco molesto, pero si lo pensaba bien lo comprendía porque ambos Mello y Matt eran como un remolino de caos, siempre terminaban rompiendo algo, o lastimando a alguien, o quemando algo, etc, etc.

Una vez que ya estaban en la dichosa recámara, Matt tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, había sacado su aparato otra vez ya que Gwen no le decía nada. Disparos y otros sonidos raros llenaron la habitación cuando cerró la puerta, cubriendo las voces provenientes del pasillo. La pelirroja cruzó su cuarto con cuidado de no pisar nada de lo que estuviera en el piso, se sentó en su cama al lado del escritorio y con una pinza sujetó su pelo en un chongo, para descubrir su cara.

"¿Me vas a explicar ya?" preguntó sin dejar de mirar el juego, se apoyó en el escritorio. Sus dedos se movían hábiles por los botones "Sí. Ya. Pon mucha, mucha atención, te lo diré una sola vez, porque me entra la paranoia de que alguien nos esté escuchando. ¿De acuerdo?" frotaba sus dos manos, se sentía nerviosa, por alguna razón. ¿Y si no quería seguir el plan? Dejó de pensar en eso cuando no escuchó una respuesta del geek.

"¿Me estás poniendo atención?" "¿Dijiste algo?" volteó la silla en dirección a Gwen, encarándola "¡Matt!" irritada, le dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano en la nuca "Ya, ya. Tranquila" rió "Explícame, te escucho" para probar que era cierto, apagó su juego después de mover otras cosas y se sentó derecho en la silla, como si fuera un estudiante perfecto, con la vista fija hacia al frente, sus manos descansando en su regazo, espalda recta y hombros hacia atrás

"Listo, profesora" dijo en un tono monótono y fuerte, pero no ganó más que otro golpe en la nuca.

Prosiguió a contarle su plan, aparentemente Matt en realidad se puso atento en cuanto la pelirroja comenzó a hablar, pues ella se veía seria, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

* * *

**B**ueno, espero que les haya gustado x3 espero volver pronto xD **(lo digo como si me fuera a otro país...)** lol pero nunca se sabe, pues :c

Gracias por los reviews :3 Les pondría el corazoncito, pero FF borra el "" porque es muy malo :c

**fannyhikari: ** Aquí te dejo la respuesta a tu pregunta :B gracias por leer, espero no tardarme con el siguiente -n-

**LuchiaOokami: **No importa : 3 gracias por hacerme saber que lo leíste x3 nos leemos, también jaja ;D

**Cana Alberona: **ewuadisjodc me hace feliz que te guste ;w; gracias por leerlos; trataré de no dejar mucho tiempo de éste capítulo al siguiente, a ver qué pasa :c

**Suka-Chan: **looool me acuerdo que una vez recién me hice una cuenta y cuando quise activarla se me había olvidado la contraseña .-. jajaja xD Yo también veo a Near como una bolita de algodón :B

**Bueno, debo irme, iré a comer y después a la escuela TwT qué nervios**

**Cuídense, byebye :3**


End file.
